When Jaina Met Hermione
by InMemorium
Summary: Jaina has just returned from killing Jacen. Hermione is still trying to recover from killing Voldemort, her husband, and her best friend. Can they find solace in each others arms? First story. Please R/R.


**When Jaina Met Hermione**

**Jaina's view.**

I couldn't believe it. I had just killed my son of a bitch brother: the one who killed my Aunt Mara, the one who tortured my cousin Ben. The one who could only be killed by his sister.

Yes: Jacen was gone. Anakin was killed during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Technically, that was where Jacen died as well. He came back. Just was never the same. The Embrace of Pain had destroyed his will. I watched as he gradually went darker and darker. Somehow I realized he was studying with Lumiya: I did my best to stop them but never could. Finally I was able to face Jacen on my own. I killed him.

The first thing I did when I got back to Coruscant was get drunk. I went to one of the tapcafes in the lower levels. I needed to get my mind off my troubles. The first time I saw my waitress I almost fainted.

**Hermione's view.**

I was in the back when she came in: The Sword of the Jedi. Also known as Jaina Solo. She was at one of my tables. As I walked up to her I saw her eyes light up greedily. She began looking at me. I took her order and brought it back out to her almost immediately. She asked me to stay with her.

I went to the manager and asked if I could take the rest of the night off. He asked me why, and I told him a customer was asking me to stay with them. I deliberately did not tell him it was a female. I had worked 4 hours of overtime already that week, so he gave me the rest of the night off and counted those other hours as my working that night. I folded up my apron and went back to her.

The first thing I noticed was that her cheeks were ridiculously flushed already. I asked her what was wrong.

She told me everything: that she had killed her brother; that she had killed dozens of innocents serving under him. She broke down partway through. I finally told her my name. I popped out of the booth really quickly and called back to my roommate. I told her I was bringing a guest over and asked if she could spend the night with one of her friends. She reluctantly agreed.

**Jaina's view.**

After about 2 minutes, the waitress brought me my order and I then did something that surprised me: I invited her to join me. She said she had to check with her manager and she apparently did so. Not long after, she came back in her normal street garb. I bared my soul to her, and almost immediately thought about what I was doing. I was doing this with a complete stranger!

However, she was very understanding. After about 30 minutes of me baring my soul to her, she went and called her roommate. When she returned she took me arm. I was attracted to her, that much was clear to me. Those huge brown eyes. Those cute little buckteeth. Her long flowing curly brown hair. I immediately felt a twinge in my stomach area. I have always considered myself bisexual, but I never felt like this with anyone.

**Hermione's View.**

We went to my apartment and began talking. I talked about how I fought off Voldemort and got married to the man I had always loved. And then I got to the revelation: both my husband and his best friend went dark. They raped me and tried to force

**Jaina's view.**

Hermione led me to one of their couches, and we sat and chatted. She had had to kill her future husband and his best friend because they had gone to the dark side! I thought killing my brother was bad, but killing her _kriffing_ future husband? I couldn't imagine it. After about another hour of the talk Hermione almost cried. I leaned over to comfort her and when I met her eyes, I realized something. She wanted me.

I pulled her into a hug and then whispered in her ear, "How about we take this into the bedroom?"

The corners of her mouth twitched into this adorable smile. She was still teary-eyed but agreed. We got up and damn near sprinted into the bedroom. In no time at all, we got down to business.

**Onlooker's view.**

Jaina and Hermione began making out passionately almost immediately after they got into the bedroom. Within seconds, they had both stripped fully nude. Jaina picked Hermione up through the Force and lightly deposited her on the bed. She then climbed up after her and lay down on top of her. Jaina leaned down and pecked Hermione and then began kissing her way down her body. She started nuzzling and biting on the edge of Hermione's neck. She nipped her nipples, and rolled and pinched the other one in between her fingers. She kept on licking down her stomach until she reached her little landing strip of hair directly above her most forgiven region.

The first thing Jaina did was kiss Hermione's clit. Then she began licking her lower lips, and then stuck her tongue up Hermione's pussy. Jaina stuck a finger up Hermione's pussy, then added another and another. Soon she was driving into Hermione so fast that Hermione lost all ability to formulate true words.

Jaina curled her fingers just enough to hit Hermione's g-spot. With that motion, Hermione lost all control and screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy as she came. With the slightest motion, Jaina flipped both of them over and said to Hermione, "Your turn."

Hermione immediately began licking Jaina's pussy, just like Jaina had done to her. However, Hermione was moving at a much slower pace than Jaina had, and it was driving Jaina mad with want. She began driving herself down towards Hermione, who stopped her with a hand, a smile, and an evil little gleam in her eye. Jaina had no idea what Hermione's plan was, but really had no choice but to go along with it. Hermione began fingering Jaina slowly, and then began to increase her pace. Jaina began panting and moaning as she neared her own release. As she came, she screamed and exploded all over her lover's face and tits.

"Merlin's balls, you certainly have one helluva a release," Hermione joked to her lover for the night.

"I always have, whether with a male or female," was Jaina's response.

"Well, I think I may have something I can do for you."

"What is that my love?"

Hermione reached under the bed with a ghost of a smile on her face, and pulled out an 8 inch vibrator. Jaina squealed with delight and jumped on Hermione with such fervor Hermione was astounded. When Hermione's roommate returned at 3 in the morning, she heard a hum and high-pitched moans and screams coming from Hermione's room. She smirked, returned to her room and proceeded to go to sleep. When Jaina left Hermione's house later that morning, she was literally glowing with Force energy, gave her lover one last kiss, and returned to the Jedi Temple.

Everyone at the Jedi Temple knew what Jaina had done the night before, and when she entered the room, everyone got quiet and stared at her. She blushed, and went to her room to catch a little bit of sleep. That night, she returned to Hermione's apartment and continued what they had started the night before.


End file.
